


fit your hand inside of mine

by badskeletonpuns



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post S02E26 A Secondhand Emotion, i had feelings and now you have to have feelings, i'm calling this ship "buddy system", king falls am - Freeform, no one can stop me, podcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like after A Secondhand Emotion, Sammy and Ben really needed time to talk to each other. This is the conversation that I wish they had been able to have in the episode. It's really mostly them being buddies, but if you have shipper goggles on it can be read as romantic.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	fit your hand inside of mine

“Ben?” Sammy said, quietly. He walked into the break room at the station and looked around. Dammit. No Ben. He hadn’t been anywhere else in the station, and Sammy seriously hoped that when he looked outside, Ben’s car would still be in the parking lot. 

If not, well…

Sammy wasn’t sure what he would do then. 

He glanced out the window, noting that Ben’s car was still out there. What he did not see, unfortunately, was Ben. “Buddy?” he called out. Maybe he was tucked into a corner of the station somewhere. Sammy shook his head. He’d checked most of the station, and if Ben was determined enough to fit himself into some nook or cranny then he was determined enough to ignore Sammy calling for him. 

Having exhausted his other options, Sammy stepped out into the brisk summer morning. The sun hadn’t quite risen yet, but the clouded sky was just shifting from gray to a pale pink that reminded him of cotton candy. It offered just enough light to see by, and when Sammy wandered further out into the parking lot he could just see Ben, leaning against his car and staring morosely into the clouds above him.

He wasn’t on the side of his car visible from the station, and Sammy knew it was probably for a reason. 

But dammit, he just wanted to talk to him. That was okay, right? They’d worked together for over a year and they were friends. They could talk about stuff like Ben’s almost-girlfriend getting kidnapped by aliens, right? Friends could talk about stuff like that. 

“Ben?” he said, hesitant. “Hey, buddy, can we talk?”

“Go away, Sammy,” Ben grumbled, but it didn’t sound all that forceful. He crossed his arms and stubbornly kept staring at the sky. 

He could do this. Baby steps. “You ran outta there pretty fast, Ben,” he said, and took a step closer. “I had to switch to an emergency commercial break.”

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have.” Ben shifted against the cold metal and sighed. “I don’t want your pity.” 

Another step closer. “And you don’t have it, buddy, trust me. I just wanted to make sure you knew that literally nobody blames you for Emily’s abduction.” Sammy held a hand up to stop Ben from interrupting. “And Frickert does not count.” 

“He’s right, Sammy!” Ben turned abruptly, practically shouting at his friend. “He’s goddamn right and you know it. Emily would never have been out there if it wasn’t for me and my stupid ‘Sammiversary’.”

“That’s not true!” Sammy insisted. He was close enough now that he could grab Ben’s shoulder, and he couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t hurt when Ben roughly shrugged him off. “Ben, buddy, please. Emily was-” they both flinched, for a moment, “-is, an adult woman. You did not beg her to come out here, she made the choice herself. If you’re going to blame anyone, blame me for existing in the first place and being the reason that the Sammiversary happened.”

 

Ben shook his head. “That’s ridiculous. You can’t blame yourself for existing.”

“Hey, kettle, is it nice talking to your friend the pot?” Sammy asked, raising an eyebrow. “You wer- are Emily’s friend. No one is going to blame you because she wanted to visit you on the anniversary of our show, and before you say it Frickert still doesn’t count. He’s eaten so many frog legs that he’s probably more frog than human at this point.” 

That cracked a slight smile out of Ben, and even though it barely lifted the corners of his mouth, Sammy couldn’t help but grin widely in return. Success. 

After a moment, Ben looked back up towards the sky. The gray tint had receded to the far western edge of the sky, and the rest of the atmosphere was aflame in reds and golds. In the east, the sun was just peaking over the horizon. It was beautiful, but Sammy had the feeling that the sunrise was not what Ben was searching the sky for this morning. 

“We’re going to find her,” he said, reaching out to put his hand on Ben’s shoulder again, and this time, Ben let him. 

With a long sigh, Ben tipped his head back to rest against the car behind him and closed his eyes. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, buddy,” he muttered, and he reached up to pull Sammy’s hand off his shoulder. When he did, though, he didn’t let go. The two men stood still in the early morning light, with hands intertwined.

“Hey, Sammy?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can we go to Rosa’s Diner? I could really go for some waffles right now.” 

“Sure, buddy. Anything you want.”


End file.
